


hiccups

by angstyboi



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han x Luke - Freeform, Hiccups, Hurt/Comfort, Luke is a sad boi, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyboi/pseuds/angstyboi
Summary: this is just some completely useless fluff that I wrote at 1am
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 58





	hiccups

Han and Luke WIP Han was exhausted. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was dying to return to the ship and collapse on his bed. The ceremony party was still going on, and since it was partially for him, he couldn’t really leave his own ceremony. Leia had disappeared into the crowd of people happily laughing and talking to each other. But the sound was making Han more and more annoyed. _“Does no one here sleep?”_ Han thought to himself. But also, even more annoyed at the fact that he of all people was complaining about people partying. _“Where the hell is Luke?”_ He suddenly realized that the last time he’d seen Luke was when they were awarded their medals, but after that he had disappeared. He scanned the crowd to see if he could spot him, he saw Leia smiling and laughing. She looked beautiful. “Here’s what I’ll do.” Han walked quickly into the crowd towards Leia. The princess’s eyes lit up when she saw him. “Han! Where have you been?” “More like where’s the kid?” Han smirked. Leia looked at him confused. “What, Luke?” “Yeah.” Han replied trying hard not to yawn. “You look exhausted.” Leia answered almost as if she had read his mind. “I’m fine. I’m going to go see if the kids in the Falcon I don’t want him messing with my stuff.” Leia rolled her eyes. Han quickly returned to the ship feeling extremely relieved. Once he was inside he noticed that the light was on. “Luke must be in here, oh well.” Sure enough Luke was sitting in the corner however something was not right. Luke was hunched over with his face buried in his knees. At first Han thought maybe he was asleep, but then he realized that Luke’s head was bobbing up and down. Han walked closer. “There you are, I was wondering where you’d snuck off to.” Luke’s head immediately jumped up. His eyes were red and watery. Han suddenly felt like he had just intruded on something. _“Shit. He’s crying.”_ Luke quickly turned his head towards the wall and sniffled. Han could tell that Luke was embarrassed. Han wanted to leave the room and pretend this never happened, but there was very clearly something that was upsetting the poor kid, and although he could be whiney and annoying at times, the kid had been through a lot of shit in the past couple days. Han sighed and walked over to where Luke was sitting and sat down next to him. “Are you ok?” _“I’m terrible at this_.” Luke wiped his face. “I’m fine, its just” Luke paused. “I miss them so much.” His voice cracked and tears began to fall down his face. “Your um aunt and uncle?’ Han asked. He now felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. The whole time he had known Luke he never once had considered how traumatic that would have been. Luke nodded trying to catch his breath. “I shouldn’t be so selfish about it. So many people have lost so much more than I have.” “Don’t say that kid.” Han sighed putting a hand on Luke’s shoulder and pulling him into a hug. To Han’s surprise Luke hugged him back tighter burying his face into his shoulder. “Hey, it’s going to be ok kid.” Han said quietly rubbing the boys back as he sobbed. A couple minutes past by and Luke was still sobbing. Han tried to think of something to say or do to get him to calm down or lighten the situation. “You know kid, if you keep crying you’re going to get hiccups” Luke almost instantaneously hiccupped. Han chuckled. “See what did I tell you?” Luke let go of Han and wiped his face. “Now *hic!* I’m going to be *hic!* stuck with these *hic!*” Luke hiccupped with a slight smile. He was starting to find the situation a tiny bit humorous. “Don’t worry kid, I’ll go get you a tissue and a glass of water.” Han smiled.


End file.
